Young Love Affair
by awesomegirlz4ever
Summary: Buttercup and Butch fall in love when they are twelve but the Rowdyruff Boys move away leaving three Powerpuff Girls broken hearted. What happens when 5 years later the Boys come back? Will they choose their first true love or will other people get in the way?


_**Author's Note- This story is based on a story I read but I changed it up a lot. **_

_**Electricity-Since Tangerine is apparently incapable of finishing chapter 2 of Street Soldiers. I've started a new story. Tell me if you like and I like constructive criticism. **_

_**Buttercup- She doesn't own us or the plot. **_

_**Electricity-Where's Butch?**_

_**Buttercup- I locked him in a closet.**_

_**Electricity- Oh cool, wanna go read his diary, he hides it under his bed.**_

_**Butch(from inside the closet)- NO! Let me out of here.**_

_**Electricity- Enjoy!**_

_**6th grade -Buttercup's Point of View**_

_Wanna be my girl? Check yes or no._

Ugh, I was so unimpressed by this note. Then why was I cheesing so hard. Though he didn't sign his name, I knew already from the forest green ink and rushed handwriting who it was from. I quickly scrawled my answer and walked over to him and his crew. I was going to set him on fire real quick.

"Butch, don't be dropping notes on my desk. That's just childish and immature. what are we in kindergarten? And you claimed to be a real man."

And with that I sashayed back to my sisters and best friends, Robin and Belle. Belle whispered to me, "You love him don't you, BC?"

I sighed and flopped next to them, unable to contain my blush, " I sure do, I sure do."

"Eww, Buttercup, he's so, so yuck! He plays with worms and stuff," Robin never really cared for bugs. And true he did have some disgusting habits, but I think I could learn to love them. And I wasn't perfect either.

_*The School Bell Rang*_

"Well let's go Buttercup, Bubbles, we have to get home. See you later, Belle. Bye Robin." Blossom said leading us away from the school. But just before we left, Butch caught my eye and blew me a kiss, and I smile and blew him one back.

The boys gave up crime fighting because Mojo was incarcerated and HIM died and they got adopted. The mayor had a house built right next to us to reward them for giving up crime fighting. Butch's room is right across from mine.

Ever since the Professor and Miss Keane got married, life for us has been hell. They fight every Thursday and Friday night. One of them always calls the police and then one always goes to jail. Then the next day they bail whoever out. My sisters and I don't get involved because we love them both and can't pick sides. I used to just turn my music up loud, while Bubbles hid under the table, and Blossom silently cried and read a book. Now that the boys are next door though, we just go to our counterparts rooms.

As soon as we walked in the front door, the first slap was made. Man, now the Professor would be calling the police, that might take all night. My sisters and I just headed upstairs and put our book bags down. Then I flew across to Butch's room, Blossom to Brick's, and Bubbles to Boomer's.

The window was already unlocked and I just went in. Butch must of been in the shower. I laid down in his bed. His room looked so much like mine, it was almost scary. I turned on some music, Rihanna's Umbrella, came on. Then I got up and started snooping through his stuff.

Butch walked in, freshly showered, saw me and sighed. He walked over to me, took his magazines from my hand and said, "You know no personal boundaries, do you, BC?" He smirked and then got out his card deck. He set up for Tonk.

I sat down opposite of him, "Do you really want me to, Butch?"

"Does 2+2 ever equal 5?" I giggled and he laughed. I mean who says that, like really?

"Never!" We both shouted at the same time and then looked at each and laughed until we cried.

Once our laughter died down he asked me, "Ready to get your a** whooped?"

"From who, I am the Champion of this game."

"Bring it on then."

After about 7 games, with me leading 5-2, it was late and I could hear the sirens in the distance.

"Come on Buttercup, no fair you cheated."

"Look, if you can't stand the heat, get out of my kitchen." I laid down on his bed. He sat down on the other side.

"Hey BC, I got something for you." He pulled out a lime green box and handed it to me. I opened it and inside was a gold necklace with a big, green emerald. Written on the back in black permanent marker was, _Buttercup and Butch Forever. _

I hugged him so hard, we fell off the bed. "Thank you, thank you Butch, I love it!" I gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

He smiled, then frowned and said, "That's if you ever decide to be my girl."And he shrugged his shoulders and laid down.

"I said yes, dummy, didn't you read the note?" smiled big at him.

"No, I figured you said no." I laid back down and he put his arm around me and we both drifted off to sleep with big smiles on our faces .

The next night we stayed at home during the fighting. But it got to be so bad that we flew out my window and knocked on Butch's window, we were gonna ask them to go to the park. Their mom came to the window, saw us and smiled.

"Hey girls, I'm sorry but you just missed them." I noticed she had tears in her eyes, I wonder why.

"Oh that's okay, do you know where they went?" Bubbles asked. She looked confused for a moment and then a look of realization came across her face.

"They didn't tell you? The boys went to Africa with their father to study at this pristine reform school. They won't be back for some time now. I know you all were close so I'm sorry that they didn't tell you."She burst out in tears.

"We're sorry to hear that Ms. Johnson. We'll help out in any way we can." Blossom said and we turned to leave and flew into Bubbles's room. We all sinked down to the floor and balled up and cried rivers. Our hearts were taken and broken. We loved them. How could they not tell us? And in the midst of our crying we heard the sirens getting closer. And reality struck us like a brick.


End file.
